The adventure of Simon
by soepie222
Summary: Simon, another trainer from the Kanto region starts his journey to become a pokemon master. This story however won't focuss on the battling as much as the training. It focusses on friendships and the relations with his pokemon. It's a very happy story. Of course sad things will happen but it is supposed to be like a feel-good story.
1. Prologue

**The Adventure of Simon**

"Hi I'm Simon. Today I've become fourteen years old, which means I get to be a trainer now. This is sort of my present for my birthday. And it is the best present I could have ever wished. I have a brother, Nick, who is sixteen and has been a trainer for two years by now. I live in the Kanto region in Pallet Town. Well now I have introduced myself I'll press this magic button to go to third person mode. Ok bye!"

The story starts the day after Simon's birthday:

"Well bye mom, see you later!"

"Bye Simon!"

Just when he wanted to open the door, Nick started to shout from the first floor.

"Simon!"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go with you!"

"What? Why?"

"To help you your first few weeks. A friend of mine went with me too when I just started. It will help you."

"Well okay than, but only the first few weeks."

"I promise."

"Come on then, I want to meet professor oak."

"Can you wait for five minutes?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Hurry!

Simon sat on the couch and turned on the television. But after a few commercials his brother ran down the stairs almost tripping over his own legs and grabbing a railing quickly to prevent himself from falling.

"Let's go then!", breathing heavily because of the adrenaline that just went through his body.

"Ok, bye for real now mom!"

"Bye honey!"

Just when he opened the door Simon was a bit nervous. He knew, that his adventure was about to start...

* * *

Message from me, the author:

Thank you so much for reading this! :D

I know this chapter was pretty short but I'll post longer chapters later on. See this as a sort of prologue :)

I hope you like the story and please leave some reviews, I really want to improve my writing.

Again, thank you :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Professor Oak**

It was 8 'o clock in the morning. Simon yawned, he wasn't used to getting up that early.

"It's way too early man!" Simon mumbled.

"You wanna be a trainer or what?

"Yeah yeah, go!"

"You have to be more friendly towards professor Oak, he's a respectful guy. You should not mess with him okay?

"C'mon man! Why would I mess with him?"

"I dunno, but if you keep this attitude things won't work out the way you want them to."

"Okay, go now."

After they stepped on their bikes and cycled through the city, they reached route 1. Nick grabbed one of his pokéballs and let the Pokémon out. The Pokémon was about 3 feet high and looked a bit like a mouse. His large claws and the spikes on his back made it look quite dangerous.

"What's that Pokémon?", Simon asked. He'd never seen it before.

"It's a sandslash, it evolved from the sandshrew I catched a month ago."

"Nice, but why did you let it out?"

"For safety reasons, you never know when a rattata pops up from the grass. Now, let's go sandslash!"

"Sandslash!" the Pokémon shouted and ran forward.

After they passed route 1, they cycled into Pallet town.

"We're there Simon."

Nick withdrew the Sandshrew.

"We're there…"

"Aren't you exited?, you're gonna be a Pokémon trainer! That's what you've always wanted right?"

"Yes, that's true. However I don't know what Pokémon to pick. It will determine everything!"

"Don't bother too much about it, come on let's go to professor Oak."

"Okay, let's go!"

Simon and Nick stepped of their bikes and started to walk.

"That house over there is the lab of professor Oak. Did you think about your choice yet?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Simon, listen to me. This isn't that important as you may think, just choose the Pokémon you feel the most connected to."

"Jesus man! You sound like mom!"

"It is true though!"

"I know, but it starts to irritate me."

"I understand. I do."

When they entered the lab, a man with grey hair walked to them.

"Hi professor Oak!"

"Oh! Hi Nick, that's some time ago. You've grown quite a lot. Why are you here?"

"Well I'm here for my brother Simon. He became fourteen yesterday and needs a Pokémon."

"Hey, it's all about me right? Can I talk for myself please?"

Nick and the professor laughed.

"Okay Simon, I have got these three Pokémon. Take a look!"

"I will professor!"

Simon walked to the Pokéballs and picked one of them.

"Which one is this?"

Professor Oak smiled. "Take a look for yourself!"

"May I let it out?"

"Yes, why not? Later you will pick one and let him out all the time. True?

"Yeah, you're right. But how do I let him out?

"Press the button on the.."

Nick interrupted him: "Just throw it at the ground, it will open automatically."

The professor looked at him angrily. "Are you out of your mind? The ball might break and the Pokémon will be stuck forever!"

"What are the chances of that? Everyone throws their Pokéballs at the ground!"

"I will try professor! What could go wrong?"

"Okay boy, if it goes wrong it is your brothers trouble."

"Just throw it Simon!"

Simon threw the ball at the ground. A Bulbasaur came out.

"A Bulbasaur!" Simon shouted. "That's one of my favourite Pokémon! I want it!"

"Don't you want to see the other Pokémon Simon?"

"Nah, I love this one!"

"Haha okay than, you can have it." The professor said.

"Yes!"

Simon ran out of the building of happiness. Nick and the professor stood there.

"But what about the Pokédex?"

"I will give it to him, he'll be fine."

"Well, it was nice seeing you."

"It was indeed, take care now!"

"Bye professor!"


End file.
